


[Podfic] Semi-Charmed

by Boompowkablam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Developing Relationship, Human-Werewolf Interactions, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, at least sometimes, i know these are all teen wolf tags but they fit ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: A Podfic Of TenSpencerRiedPlease's StoryTony didn’t particularly care for running through the woods on account of the werewolves that tended to roam in there but at this point he was risking it by spending time with humans so here he was, running for his life through a fucking forest feeling like Red Riding Hood.





	[Podfic] Semi-Charmed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Semi-Charmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902302) by [TenSpencerRiedPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease). 



> Hello my humans! This is one of my favorites. Hope you like what i've made and enjoy the story as much as I do! Thank You TenSpencerRiedPlease for letting me make this!!

**Text:** [Semi-Charmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902302)

 **Author:** [TenSpencerRiedPlease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease)

 **Reader:** [Boompowkablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 45:37

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/scis18tkia6ot3p/Semi-Charmed.mp3/file)


End file.
